Chloe Rosa Queen
Chloe Rosa Anne Queen, known as ChloeRosaMcAnne, is a roleplayer of Royal Roleplay. She is a gothic rebellion princess. Her birthday is on September 18. Timeline In progress, you may help us expanding it! After arriving from Loot Palace At the age of 17, she reunited with her forgotten cousin Miranda Rachel Campbell and her Loot Palace cousins (after she is found in the PH Wikia). Azalea, Seth, Chloe, and Raven are happy to each other again. After Chloe learned that Raven was actually a Princess of Arosea, Chloe have then volunteered to be the Princess's Warrior for a brief time. Chloe Rosa was announced to be Arosea's first female warrior. After 2 months, she retired her job and went to Medieval College to get her degree. The Beginning of The Nether Witch After College, Chloe decided to become a elemental sorceress just like Miranda Rachel Campbell (being a Water Sorceress). She is in the Student level of being a Nether Sorceress. She thought that she would be a successful witch, but it wasn't successful as she thought in that day. One day, Chloe attended Marcy Queen's laboratory to make her beginner potions. During her first day at the laboratory, she felt something that is alerting her. It was the redheaded woman, waiting to test her dangerous experiment on that jet girl. Chloe was poisoned by Rebecca Lorene after being mistaken to be Geneva Watson (since they both have the same hair colour without being noticed by the color of the clothing). Luckily, she is revived by Marcy Queen (Lab Owner) and Christopher Columbus. But unfortunately, she ended up having a rare condition (that stays in her life forever) instead of being healthy (thanks to Rebecca Loren). However, she also developed some unique abilities and powers. However, nobody noticed her transformation. On April 5, she was sent in a quest by Empress Aroma to find the ingredients of the Mystic Ambrosia Potion. She found the ingredients from the land of Azurium Flowers. After 2 months, Chloe then has soon conquered Nether land and began building her castle. She gained a new nickname herself, "The Nether Mother" What does she rule? She is recently ruling Tanzani Empire. Her empire's mineral presentation is Tanzanite. Conclusion coming soon! Gallery coming soon! Trivia * Chloe is one of the roleplayers who wears dark clothing theme. Other being Andrew James Watson, James Forever, Celeste Forever, and * In the Old Pixie Hollow, Chloe used to have blonde hair & Azalea used to have jet black hair before. Until later on 2012-September 19, 2013, Chloe & Azalea both had blonde hair. Then now in Woozworld, Chloe has jet black hair & Azalea has blonde hair. Explaining that they both switch hair colors in once. * Chloe used to be in the Bonaparte family, until moved to Queen's Family, due to Napoleon's death grave. * Since Pixie Hollow, Chloe is always the cousin of Azalea, Miranda (no longer Yasmine Lemonblossom), and Seth. * Chloe surprisingly have the same birthday with Azalea Rose & Ethan. * Chloe & Tori are used to be related in Pixie Hollow. But they are no longer related on Woozworld. See Also Christopher Columbus Chanterella (aunt) Geneva Watson Molly Lee Eva Lovier (aunt) Celeste Forever James Forever Sean Campbell Sethary Alan Campbell Azalea Rose Campbell Andrew James Watson (cousin in law) Miranda Rachel Campbell (cousin) King Robert Queen Sierra Lexie Starr Sophie Emma Watson Alexander James Watson Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Raven Haired Category:Purple Eyes Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Gothic Category:Pretty Category:Beautiful Category:Young Category:Rebel Category:Rebellion Category:Purple Lovers Category:Black Lovers Category:Roleplayers Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Indigo Lovers Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Serious Category:Goths Category:Nebula Lovers Category:Galaxy Lovers Category:Sorceress Category:Nether Sorceress Category:Witch Category:Elemental Witches Category:Elemental Sorceresses Category:Pythoness Category:Nether Witch